1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related a motor vehicle component, and more specifically, to a method for producing a motor vehicle component from a lightweight metal alloy.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the prior art it is known for motor vehicle components to be produced as press-formed components. To this end, a blank is provided, placed into a press-forming tool, and is subjected to three-dimensional shaping such that the motor vehicle component upon completion of the press-forming procedure is produced so as to have accurate contours.
Following the demand for lightweight construction and for improved crash properties of a motor vehicle body, it has furthermore been established in the prior art for motor vehicle components having wall thicknesses that are mutually dissimilar in regions to be produced. A production method of this kind is known, for example, from DE 43 33 500 A1.
In order for a wall thickness that in the cross section is mutually dissimilar to be produced, it is furthermore known from the prior art for a profile to be produced by means of extrusion, such that mutually dissimilar wall thicknesses are capable of being set by way of the choice of the shape-imparting extrusion tool. However, this offers the potential for producing profiles with wall thicknesses that are mutually dissimilar only in the direction that is transverse to the extrusion direction.
Furthermore, EP-A2-1 101 546 discloses a method in which a strip material of steel is produced by rolling, so as to form a strip material having regions of dissimilar thicknesses. The strip thereafter is cut to length and formed to a profile.
Proceeding from the prior art, it is therefore an object to propose a potential for producing a motor vehicle component having wall thicknesses that are mutually dissimilar in regions, said motor vehicle component being optimized for weight and at the same time optimized for a crash, and being producible with little complexity on a production line by an economical method.